I Want You Back
|year = 1969 |difficulty = 2 (Medium) |effort = 1 (Calm) |nogm = 4 |dg = Male |mode = Solo |pc = Orange (JD2) Orange to Pink (Remake) |gc = Blue (JD2) Blue to Dark Purple (Remake) |lc = Cyan Blue (Remake) |pictos= 50 (JD2) 65 (Remake) |nowc = IWantYouBack |dura= 2:59 |kcal= 20}} "I Want You Back" by The Jackson 5 is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer ''Just Dance 2 He looks similar to a 70's disco dancer. He has an orange jacket with white stitchings, orange pants with a white belt, light blue shoes, and orange afro. He is very tall. Also, he has an orange outline 'Remake' His colour palette has changed. The jacket is now brown with orange and cyan. The belt is now cyan, his afro is brown, and his shoes are brown. At times, the outfit changes. All of the orange is replaced with pink, and the cyan is replaced with magenta. The outline is changed to cyan. IWantYouBack.png|''Just Dance 2 Iwantyouback coach 1 big.png|Remake (C1) Background ''Just Dance 2 The background looks like a stage, with light blue, black, white and red rhombuses on the wall. 'Remake' The rhombuses move more, and they change from orange to pink too. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1:' Point to the bottom left with both of your hands. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Open your arms bending to the right side. Gold Move 3: Open your arms, but bending to the left side. IWYBgm1jd2.PNG|Gold Move 1 Iwybgm1.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) IWYBgm2jd2.PNG|Gold Move 2 & 4 Iwybgm24.png|Gold Move 2 & 4 (Remake) IWYBgm3jd2.PNG|Gold Move 3 Iwybgm3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) Iwantyoubackgmingame_(1).gif|Gold Move 1 in-game. Iwantyoubackgmingame_(2).gif|Gold Moves 2, 3 and 4 in-game. Appearances in Mashups I Want You Back ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Fancy (Retro Men) * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Never Gonna Give You Up * She's Got Me Dancing * This Is How We Do Captions I Want You Back ''appears in Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Afro Snap * Afro Walk * Circling Snap Trivia * The dancer looks similar to ''That's the Way (I Like It). * Jump, which also appears in Just Dance 2, samples this song. * This is the first of two songs by The Jackson 5 in the series. ** Their other song, Blame It on the Boogie, is featured on Just Dance 2014 where it is covered. * An unused Gold Move can be found in the Just Dance Now files for this song. In those files, an uncorrectly coloured pictogram is seen: it has an ochre guitar instead of a light blue one. * In the Just Dance 2 square, the coach's glove is on his left hand. Gallery Iwantyoubackcx.jpg|''I Want You Back'' iwantyouback.jpg|''I Want You Back'' (Remake) iwantyoubackmenu.png|''I Want You Back'' on the Just Dance 2 menu Iwantyouback_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover 421.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016/''Now'' 200421.png|Golden avatar 300421.png|Diamond avatar pictos-sprite (12).png|Pictograms iwybbetagm.png|Beta Gold Move I want you back beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram 2 (the guitar is ochre instead of light blue, the actual colour of the glove) i want you back pictos-sprite.png|Beta Pictogram Sprite: notice that they are all green and Gold Move 2, 3 & 4 aren't golden wantubackback.jpg|Background Videos I_Want_You_Back_-_The_Jackson_5 Just Dance 2 - I Want You Back Just_Dance_Now_-_I_Want_You_Back I Want You Back - Jackson 5 - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Console Exclusives Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs